fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Belenus Adroushan
Belenus Adroushan(ジーク·レイエス Berenus Andoroshun) more know as Zeke Reyes (ジークレイエス Jiku Reiesu) is a the adoptive brother of Damon D. Draco and Dracule Ivandish. After leaving his brothers and also Gecko's Island he travelled to the Crescent Archipelago and began to live in The Hyunga Republic as one of The Wardens. He's a user of Fire Magic and Heavenly Body Magic Appearance Zeke is tall man with long red hair, black eyes, with two scars at his face, and a tan skin. He wears an white shirt, black shorts with a red band in the waist, two large black gloves, and a large red tie which is 150 cm longer. He also has an very muscular body. On casual occasiations, Zeke is seen wearing an black suit with an red bowtie. When he was at the Fightning Tournament, he was only using black shorts. Personality As a kid Zeke was very eletric and also very fraternal as he was at Damon and Dracule's side helping them no matter what acting as a true brother. He acts like that due to the fact that before encountering Damon and Dracule, he worked as a farmer being the son of the owner, having two more brothers who didn't like him and only mocked him. He suffered a lot due to them, this made him demonstrates a lot of fraternal love towards Damon and Dracule saying they need the love he didn't has. He's now courageous and determined, Zeke dislikes demons and lies. His 'style' prevents him from backing down from a challenge or resorting to dirty tactics to win. He is kind to those he cares about, particularly his family, and will never ever break a promise, as once again 'not his style'. He cares deeply for his comrades, not putting them below or above any other, seeing them as his own family. Zeke also refuses to attack women and children, saying he would choose to die instead of hurting them, this is rather ironic as he spent lot of time with Damon, and the latter only follow his instincts. History Synopsis Relationships Equipment Weighted Limiters: In order to preserve Zeke's strength until he needs it the most, he had a blacksmith craft special restraints that shrunk the size of his muscles so long as he wore them. Due to this action, his strength is shown to be at 25% of what it normally is, which means he doesn't use all of his power whenever he fights an opponent. When he takes them off, this causes his body to go through a great change, increasing his mass and size along with releasing more 25% of his power, thus being at 50% of his full power! There's also a invisible collar at his neck which restrains half of his full power keeping it at 50% and restraining his destructive aura Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Zeke has shown a immense physical strength, being able of breaking through walls easily, hold large things such as buildings and big rocks. His actual stats are the results of the training with his two brothers and also Shan D. Draco, those trainings were: training during morning, afternoon and evening with his brothers ; Train in a tree everyday with the end being parting the tree in half of only punching it ; Lifting large things as rocks and old trees ; Doing pushups in a hot or icy ground ; meditating in the top of a mountain and finally breaking swords with his own body. Those training gave him an monsterous strenght, resistance, defense and also speed, as demonstrated he also has a great accuracy as he's able to kill numerous bees with just his fingers without missing any of them. With his monsterous defense his body is able to resist against attacks that could hurt normal humans such as bullets, swords slashes, and punches ;this without even hardening his body with his magics. His speed is proven to be big when he had a little battle with Rodrick Itsuki, despite the latter speed he could accompany it and later near approach it with his Meteor Spell. Those attributes are only surpassed by his unhuman strength which let he defeats opponents with ease ;depending on the foe; , crushing walls as they are nothing, holding big rocks with his bare hands without any power up and even hold buildings and throw them at his opponents. Even as a kid he was able to defeat his younger brother: Damon and be on pair with Dracule. Using his magic he could easily cut off Beeman's arm ;even though the latter were strengthened by his bees; and easily makes four holes onto his torso with his fingers. Magical Abilities Zeke is shown to also possess an immense magical energy, needing even to restrain it to refrain and don't damage his surroundings. Even without power ups like second origin his magical reserve is relatively big letting him use a great amount of magic without becoming fatigued , he also can use lots of heavenly body spells despite each of them requiring lots of energy. He keeps his magical energy and reserve at 25% of its total, thus this state been known as his normal state. Upon removing some weights at his clothes and breathing heavily, he relaxes his body and then his physical mass grows dramatically doubling his own status and his own magical energy thus being at 50% of its total power. But this is nothing when someone wants him to fight really serious, he begins to meditate and after a second he releases his real magical energy which forms a type of dark aura around him being at his 100% Power. In his "normal state" his magical energy takes on a orangish color ressembling the red of his Fire Magic and the yellow of his Heavenly Body Magic. At his 50% empowered form, the color of his magical aura changes to that of one with a purplish color. At his 100% empowered state his magical aura's color changes to a crimson red and forms an monsterous type of cloak around him. Fire Magic: Zeke is a expert user of fire magic, he can make fire objects and use them, as well as produce fire and become intangible. His fire can easily defeat water magic attacks as well as ice magic attacks rivalling an Fire God Slayer Fire's. Despite all these advantages, he does not do the colored fire magic, but when sick, his fire becomes dark. Upon mastering it Zeke became immune to heat-based attacks and made his body very hot *'Blaze's Collapse'(火災崩壊 Kasai Hokai): Is a fire magic attack which consists on the user lauching an great ammount of fire from his palm causing great explosions. When it were used against some dark guilds members, it destroyed 3 houses burning the extremities. Zeke turns his fist into flames and launches the burst as a column of flames at his targets. This attack is so powerful that it is able to destroy those bandit's ships with ease who tried to forces themselves into the Hyunga Republic. *'Blaze's Lotus: Crimson Flame'(火災のはす：真紅火炎 Kasai no Hasu: Crimson Flame): One of the strongest attacks of Zeke, which on the user flying with the enemie and begin to hits him a lot of times. This magic despite being fire based, needs physical strength, nor the user will collapse as this attack needs a lot of magic. The technique is started by kicking the enemy sending him high into midair, the user then jumps into the air in a distinctive stance and begins punching the enemy repeatedly. The speed of the punches is so fast that they are set ablaze by sheer speed. Once the attack is ended, the enemy will be sent back to the ground crashing it, covered with the attack's aura and with lots of wounds. *'Blaze's Secret Art: Blaze Emperor'(炎の秘密美術：難帝 Kasai Ougi: Entei): The strongest attack of Zeke, consisting on the creation of a very big sun at the users hands. Zeke concentrates his eternano and then distributes it although his body, he increases the amount of heat around him, then creating a large amount of flames around him in a circle made of fire, these flames gather themselves into Zeke's body covering him with a tower of fire and then forming a giant ball made of flames. The destructive power of this magic is enough to destroy islands. The user concentrates his own fire and the fire around an area a mile, fusing them and creating the great ball. Tsupawa: He has mastered the tsupawa arts and can even cut the air. Zeke has show to be possible to maintain himself in the air during long time periods giving him the advantage to fight flying enemies. He is able to throw energy through his arms. Heavenly Body Magic(天体魔法 Tentai Mahō): It is a powerful form of Magic that allows Zeke to use the properties of some astronomical objects during battle, preferably in offense and defense. Using this magic, Zeke can relies on many astronomical objects like stars and even meteors. Zeke can creates light objects like beams, blasts which has a high offensive power similar to that of Light Magic. Using this magic, Zeke can increases his own stats and skills, in case his speed and strength. Zeke doesn't use this too often. *'Meteor'(流星, ミーティア Mītia): Zeke surrounds his body with magic, allowing him to move at incredible fast speeds. Due to his normal speed, his boosted speed is so big that he could accompany that of Rodrick who uses Light Magic, using this he's a highly feared opponent *'Heavenly Beams'(天国の梁 Tengoku no Hari): Zeke concentrates his magic unto his hands and then fires lots of fast-moving beams from them to hit the target. *'Heaven Palm'(天国パーム Tengoku Pāmu): Upon uniting his arms, Zeke fires a magical wave of Heavenly Energy at his opponent sending the latter away. Gallery AnimeBoyRedHair.jpg|Zeke when he was 14. D2 Adell.png|Zeke's full body view. Zeke_100%.png|Zeke at his 100% Power State. Status This is shown to be Belenus's status when he's at his 25% state meaning that this is not his full attributes. This was first stated when explaining about how monstruous the Wardens are. If calculated right after his powerup, it could be said he's one of the most powerful Knights. Trivia *His apperance is based off Adell from the Disgaea Series. Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Male Category:Males Category:Independent Mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Tsupawa User Category:Heavenly Body Users Category:Caster-Mage Category:Articles in process Category:Participant at Galley Category:Warden